


Halloween on the cul-de-sac.

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, January 2021 story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: No story for January, so here’s a spooky dream.
Relationships: None, unless the two girls are related?
Kudos: 1





	Halloween on the cul-de-sac.

Halloween night was a bust every year. The walk down the cul-de-sac wasn’t worth it for five houses. Usually they hit the two houses near the Main Street, Delacroix Avenue and gave the other three of us on Forty-seventh Street a pass. The other two had children that grew up and were now in college, thus missing Halloween. One had a single pumpkin the other had nothing. And then there was the house in the middle. Decorated with everything accumulated over at least two lifetimes, it had several skeletons, including a family with a pet doggy, hundreds of bats hanging from the giant live oak, multiple pumpkins and lights lit everything in purple, except the house.   
  


Two girls dressed as either witches or fairies approached the small child next to a table. They did not recognize he was dressed as Eddie, from the “Munsters.” They said in unison, “Trick or treat.” And burst out giggling.

”The candy is in the pockets.” Eddie lit the table with a flashlight.

The girls looked at the Levi’s on the table with its pockets bulging. The pants were size 44, if they were an inch. “Very funny.” The girl wearing black reached in a pocket.

”One pocket has a spider.”

”No!” They both giggled. 

She opened the wrapper, “It’s a Peppermint Patty and a Reeses. Thank you.”

The second girl took her candy saying, “Spider. You’re such a tease. Thank you.”

“His name is Johnny.” Eddie lit the table again and they saw the tarantula raise his front legs and then it ran back in the pocket.

  
One girl screamed. The other fainted.


End file.
